nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Koenigsegg CCX
The''' Koenigsegg CCX '''was introduced on 14th December 2011, with the Elite edition costing 25,000 SpeedBoost, which has dropped down to 20,000, making it one of the two second most expensive cars (Both the CCX Elite and the Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR, and the most expensive car model being the McLaren F1 'Elite') in the game currently. It became available in the Car Dealer after Spot The Devs #4, after being revealed in that event. The Koenigsegg CCX is the first car to be featured as part of the Elite branding scheme in Need For Speed: World for car enthusiasts and car collectors. Due to the premium price of the Elite Edition, it caused an outcry among the World community. The stock version was released on April 25th 2012. The Elite Edition is considered a special edition, despite having a different model from the stock version. Also, the CCX is the first of the Elite cars to have its stock model released. On November 28th, 2012, the Elite edition's stats were changed to make it an Class 'S' car. History The Koenigsegg CCX was unveiled at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show in Switzerland, is powered by a 4.7L twin-supercharged V8 engine and is made mostly of carbon fiber for weight reduction. The production of the car began that year and ended in 2010. The CCX is one of the fastest production-cars ever made. Performance The Koenigsegg CCX has a stock top speed of 309 km/h (192 mph) for Class A. The acceleration is strong and the nitrous output that the CCX has is also very strong. The handling is sharp and responsive but it tends to oversteer during tight cornering. There are no performance differences between the base version and its Elite version when they are stock. In Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape doesn't perform very well due to its light weight. It can dodge heavy police vehicles such as rhinos fairly well but when colliding with one, the CCX would eventually take the impact hard. Also when hitting a roadblock, the CCX can have a chance through if it hits the backs of the police cars, but hitting a rhino will result in a major speed decrease, and ramming the fronts of a cop car will halt you to a stop. Editions *Elite *Grey Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Changelog Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Grey 2.jpg|Grey CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Grey 3.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Grey 4.jpg 20121207 nfsw blog Achievements Day 02 KoenigseggCCX-730x3511.jpg|Unknown Elite CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 2.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 3.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 4.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 5.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 6.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 7.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 8.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 9.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 10.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 11.jpg Trivia *On April 4th, 2013, although not actually mentioned, NFSDrew posted a picture of an upcoming edition with the upcoming Achievements system. Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Koenigsegg Category:RWD Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:Swedish Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class S Category:Large Cars Category:Top-Up Cars